


shine for you and me

by 7929



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7929/pseuds/7929
Summary: 大家在黄泉川家过圣诞，一方通行喝了番外个体调的酒醉了
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 7





	shine for you and me

**Author's Note:**

> 前面的圣诞贺文
> 
> CP只有幻想通行，开头有其他角色kiss注意
> 
> 我的认知里q魔lo和番外个体都是他女儿（x
> 
> 时间线不明
> 
> 接受请继续↓

他一进门就闻到一股暖洋洋的食物香气，烤鹅，火鸡，栗子，在盘子里垒到吓人高度的布丁，混着柠檬与红糖的潘趣酒，总之充满了所有你能想象到最完美的圣诞晚宴的要素。手里牵着的女孩发出幸福的欢呼，她的呆毛快乐地抖了抖，用最快的速度脱掉鞋扑向昨晚没收起来堆在地板上的厚毯子，像认窝的猫一样满足地蹭着毛茸茸的布料。

“先把外衣脱了。”一方通行提醒着年幼的女孩，他们刚从外面回来，虽然没下雪，但冰冷的温度还是使得外套凝了一层薄薄的水雾，最后之作欢快地应了一声站起来，看着正倚在拐杖上弯着腰试图从鞋柜里找出一双不那么有节日气氛拖鞋的一方通行，突然想起什么似的眼睛一亮，双手“啪”得一声在胸前合十。

“御坂御坂发现了一个绝佳时机于是决定以让你来不及反应的速度冲上去——”

但还没等她跑到门口，一方通行的正前方的空气出现一种不太正常的透明漩涡，它们聚集在一点逐渐成型，随着一声颇有力的爆破，半透明的恶魔由内而外现出真身。

拥有性感外貌和娇小身材的人造恶魔用一种很不正常的姿势扭曲着身体把嘴撞在一方通行脸上——或许可以将这个动作称之为亲吻。然后在像被什么东西弹起来一样跳到空中，笑嘻嘻地转了个圈，冲着被突发情况搞得措手不及的最后之作炫耀到。

“槲寄生作战大成功★～”

“明明是我想出来的计划！御坂御坂对被毛毯迷惑心智放弃有利位置的自己和完美方案被捷足先登感到十分懊恼。”

“搞什么？”

一方通行放弃寻找配色不那么明快的拖鞋，掏出一双红色的只在前端饰以雪白毛球的换上。最后之作跑过去拉住他的衣服下摆踮着脚尖吻了吻另一侧脸颊。

“你站在槲寄生下面了！根据圣诞习俗可以与任何人接吻，御坂御坂一边指着门上的槲寄生花环一边向缺乏常识的孩子科普节日活动。”

“你管谁叫孩子呢小鬼。”一方通行把她的头发揉的一团糟，抬头看着半空中倒悬着身体裙子却没有违反重力的Qliphah puzzle 545，“那身什么啊？”

“是圣诞礼物哦嘻嘻嘻(♡˙︶˙♡)”半透明的恶魔双手提起裙摆，很夸张地行了一个屈膝礼，一方通行眯着眼睛看她身上长至脚踝缀满蓬蓬纱，绸缎做的蝴蝶结和亮闪闪的玻璃水晶的蛋糕裙，无语了半晌，把脸转向快要与被炉融为一体的芳川桔梗。

“你买的吧？”

“嗯……”声音都被被炉熏染得没什么力气，“因为觉得运动服有点奇怪就被我换成这条裙子了。”

……算了。

一方通行认命地叹口气，毕竟是礼物，他握着拐杖走向客厅——中央居然还放着一个巨大的圣诞树，她们是真的想过这个节日？

树下面堆着几个包装精美的礼品盒，他不动声色地移开视线，觉得一会儿最好直接回到房间免得参与到幼儿园中班的交换礼物环节。

总不能拿咖啡做回礼。

空气中弥漫着让人放松的气息，眼熟的银发修女坐在沙发上跟另一个同样眼熟的粉发幼女毫不客气地消灭盘里的布丁，最后之作挤到她们中间高声宣布着抢走了最大的一块，芳川桔梗坚决地霸占着被炉不肯挪动一下，黄泉川从厨房里端出一盘冒着热气的苹果馅饼——这个也是用电饭锅做的？他稍微起了一点好奇心。Qliphah puzzle 545似乎对她的礼物非常满意，她绕着圣诞树观察上面可爱的装饰品，同时用手小心地向后提着裙子防止繁琐的装饰刮到树枝，不得不说这是一个相当奇妙的日子，作为一个诞生自基督教的节日，习俗却受北欧传说的影响，风靡了全球甚至赢得无神论者的喜爱后，现在还让恶魔都欢快地接受起圣诞礼物来。

也许真的所有人到这天都会消失敌意，比如从厨房里走出的那个长着宛如第三位成熟版脸的番外个体，她端着一杯深红色的液体，难得没有露出古怪的笑容窜到想回到房间的一方通行前。

“哦呀，家长大人回来了怎么没有人通知御坂一下呢，连槲寄生大作战都没有份，御坂感受到了危机于是讨好地调好热红酒送上来——”

“你们都怎么回事……”

一方通行接过酒，狐疑地看着这个原本以杀死他为最终目的的少女，黄泉川揽过番外个体的肩用孩子长大了的欣慰口气催促一方通行喝下去。

不是坑我吧？虽然起了这样的念头，但出于对黄泉川是个靠谱大人的信任还是喝光了。

大约三十秒后，他在众目睽睽之下直挺挺地摔在地上。

——————————————————————

“冤枉！御坂不知道他酒量这么差！”

“谁会在圣诞红酒里兑一半威士忌啊————？！”

——————————————————————

他感到自己在一种柔软的东西里不断下沉，他睁开眼睛，但除了暧昧不清的黑色什么都看不到，一方通行沉溺在这股不知名的熟悉世界里，他没有动作，因为包裹着——或者说充满整个空间的东西不仅是单围绕着他的全身，而是在渐渐的同化。

他没有知觉，也没有思考，只是一直向下坠落着，周围又嘈杂又静谧，又自由又拘束，突然，他眼前出现了一道光。

那么，或许是到了第四日，有神说，要有光，否则人怎么看得清自己犯下过什么样的过错呢，当然更看不清要受什么惩罚，于是就有了光，一方通行感受不到自己的身体，它溶于这奇妙的世界中，一定非常轻盈，实际上，它吸收了那柔软的悲剧，变得无比沉重。

他可以看到幼年的自己——比最后之作的外貌还要小的时候，背着书包，从台阶上很慢很慢地走下来，谁也不看，也没有人看他，一方通行记不清那时自己是要去哪了，但去哪里又都没什么区别。反正没有人在意，他自己也不在意，活着与死了的区别就没有那么大，不过他还不想死，于是就这样沉默平和地活着，至少在他看来自己是相当的平和，他没有主动惹过一次事，但找他的麻烦却越来越多越来越大，滚雪球一般团成一个巨大的恶意，把一方通行逼离了阳光。

他跟着什么人走进了什么地方，被穿着白大褂的一群人从上摆弄到下，如果可以，一方通行相信那群人很乐意把这个白色的怪物——那时还不是多么明显，但敏感的人早已察觉——整个的剖开，尤其是脑子，这群穿着研究服装的狗，他们从来就不知道人性是什么。不过，自小交流最多的就是这群家伙的自己，当然也不是良善之辈，假如他们不是人，自己当然也不能算，他不想去回顾自己空白的童年，于是闭上眼在黑暗中行走，不知道往何处去。

他在被悲剧包裹着前进，他看到尸体，支离的铁轨，断肢，血，破碎的护目镜，野草，胃里呕出来的酸水，子弹头，他想，我以为我会看到棺材一样的沙发，我要在那里安眠。

他似乎终于落到最底层，停止了下坠，他看向四周，可只有白茫茫的一片，这是件有趣的事，一方通行想，没有人知道悲剧的最后是这么明亮，看来神没有把光与暗分干净。

他静静地呆在这没有时间的地方，过于白的世界，其实有点像雪天的俄罗斯，空得令人绝望，但他现在不害怕，因为只是空，在这里他连可失去的东西的都没有。

——那么？

他突然打了个激灵，他猛然意识到他并非是到了最底层，而是被人托住了，他不知道自己的身体可以轻到这个程度，可以被一双那样柔软的，不过十岁大的女孩的手托住，她托着他的背，声音清晰地传遍整个空间。

“你是杀神也是救星……”

“是桑纳托斯也是艾伦斯……”

“你是死也是生”

他感到身上有一层什么东西咔嚓一声碎了，托着他的手变多了，他分不出来，但他知道是谁。

那些人的名字被存进手机的通讯录，构起一方通行对世界的全部期待。

他看到身边的世界发生了惊奇的变化，它似乎变成了一个房间似的东西，四周墙壁和天花板挂满了青绿的植物，鲜艳的浆果像桂冠上的宝石一般镶嵌在其中，冬青，槲寄生，常春藤光亮的叶子小镜子一样反射着壁炉里熊熊的火光。

“槲寄生象征爱、和平与宽恕”

他听到有谁在说话，并非是对着他，而是类似用哄不睡小孩讲故事一样念着。

“弗丽嘉非常感激，因此承诺无论谁站在槲寄生下……”

一方通行看到这个小树林一样的房间出现了门，上面还挂着绑着红色丝带的槲寄生花环，柔嫩的枝条可爱地缠在一起，这团赖在真正树上的无耻东西，他想。

“都赐予他一个吻”

门打开了，露出一张让一方通行无法忘记的脸来。

黑色的好像参考过什么时尚杂志的刺猬头，看起来就是个随处可见的普通的高中生，他围着红黄条纹的围巾，上面还别着一个圣诞帽子的徽章。

“站在槲寄生下的人不能拒绝接吻”

少女清脆的声音念出了故事最后的一句，一方通行脑内闪回过许多片段，派车场小巷爆鸣的火光都市大街上的风车餐厅靠窗的座位上空蓝紫色的球体国中女生俏丽脸上狼狈的表情空旷无际的白色雪地英国油腻的炸鱼薯条少年破破烂烂的白衬衫直升飞机内逼仄的空间少年可以打破一切神迹的右手昏暗路灯下白色的修道服大厦玻璃碎片公路上黑白的斑马线少年坚毅温柔圣人般的眼神——

他是——他是————

一方通行觉得身体被什么热又轻盈的东西推起来，他伸出手抓向门口或许是幻影的形象。

就这一次，他心里说，就这一次，我确实是一直憧憬着他的啊。

“你这个……”

在他早就不相信奇迹的童年早就迷失方向的人生里终于出现的——

他抓住少年还算结实的肩膀，在不知哪里传来的，可能是正在工作的圣诞老人乘坐驯鹿身上发出的铃铛声中——

——————————————————————

“这就是圣诞节槲寄生的传说。”银白长发的修女合上了绘本，对摆弄着圣诞铃铛的恶魔说到，然后一口吞下了刚出炉的苹果馅饼，被烫得跳起来。

——————————————————————

在一群女性中处于绝对劣势的上条当麻自觉地担任起购买食材的任务，虽然本来也有他带来的茵蒂克丝把原本准备好的半成品吃掉一半的缘故，他拎着巨大的购物袋，打开黄泉川的家门。

眼前是相当其乐融融的温馨场面，起码一年前他是不敢有这样普通圣诞夜的奢望，想想一年前的他在哪来着？俄罗斯？伦敦？北冰洋？算了，肩上只有十五公分的理解者拽着他的围巾披到身上，看起来就像什么奇怪的肩饰。

然后他被红着脸的第一位吓了一跳。

上条当麻自认见过一方通行不少样子，不论是一开始疯狗一样的扭曲笑容还是后来孩子一样单纯表情，虽然后来看的最多的是面无表情却充满“你这个英语渣渣”的神色，但是现在这个，脸上带着明显不正常红晕的，皱着眉，好像有什么深仇大恨一样一把抓住他肩膀的第一位还是——

“你这个……”

下三滥？LV0？拐带少女的萝莉控？外语渣下次不会再给你做翻译了？

上条当麻僵硬地拎着购物袋站在原地，内心高呼奥帝努斯救场。

“老老实实接受吧这是弗丽嘉的祝福。”闷在围巾里的神用非常事不关己的口气轻飘飘说出传说中她的神后。

人设……神设不对啊！还是说传说不全是假的就像眼睛一样你真的有妻子啊咦咦咦咦？！！！

雪白的头上此时大概冒着蒸汽的第一位恶狠狠地撞在他脸上，上条当麻感到嘴上好像刚放凉了的布丁一样的触感，脑内所有能思考的细胞都就地阵亡。

弗丽嘉的祝福是咦咦咦他在亲我？

咦咦咦咦咦？？？

——————————————————————

“你这个……”

“……hero啊”


End file.
